I Should Have Know Better
by Riza Hawkeye 9
Summary: ‘Halloween wasn’t her favorite day of the year, but at least someone was having fun’ riza, candies and a passionate alchemist what could be better ? [fic challenge royai halloween]


**A/N: **hi!!! This fic was made for a challenge in royai forums, so it should be about Halloween royai, and the main theme was _when/if Roy makes the first move. _The characters can be a little OOC, and as we know Amestris doesn't have Halloween but I can pretend it does P …and this fic doesn't have a exactly timeline, it can be set between any manga chapters!!! Any mistakes feel free to mail me and I will correct them.

Huge thanks to **fangurl752 **for beta-doing this story.

**Disclaimer: **FMA isn't mine, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and the song "I should have know better" isn't mine either it belongs to the Beatles.

**I Should Have Know Better **

The evening had just began when she arrived home, a paper bag full of candies and chocolates in her right hand, Black Hayate's leash on the other.

Riza put the bag on the table near the door, 'It won't take long until the bag turns empty' she thought Halloween wasn't her favorite day of the year, but at least someone was having fun, she looked at Black Hayate who was sitting down behind the door waving his tail waiting for the kids that would be knocking at the door anytime soon.

'Well not just him' Riza frowned at the thought while she pick up a book and fell onto the couch 'Roy should be having fun to, after all he was at a party with a stunning lady, even if she was a chick that only wanted him for his war heroes stories and bed skills' she sighed 'no I have no right to feel jealous, it was my choice to not go to this party,' she felt tempted but when she realized that Roy was going with a date, she decided to decline the offer, it hurts to know that he had a date, but in some way not seeing them together made it less painful.

Riza is know as an ice-queen that doesn't have feelings but that isn't true, she has feelings, strong ones, even if she has to wear a mask and lie to everyone she wasn't going to do this with herself, yes she admitted, she loved him, long enough to not remember when it started, and yes, she was jealous but what else could she do besides stay behind and support him? She knows that the care they share for each other is different, not a care that a colonel and lieutenant should share, not a care that friends share, it goes beyond that. When he looks at her, his eyes betray his perfect mask, and she is sure that her eyes do the same every time they share a glance. An unspoken feeling that none of them dare to name out-loud, even if it's been there long before they became superior and subordinate, probably when Mustang was just a student learning alchemy and she a short-haired blonde girl.

All these thoughts came along with a hard promise that she made to herself the first day they started to work together, she would never tell him, his goal was her goal too and until he accomplished it she wouldn't let those feelings get in the way, it is her job to protect him and not the other way around, she absolutely refuses being used as his weakness she looked down to the book she was holding not feeling any desire to read it, thinking about it always made her sad. It is a fire that burns her from inside, feeding on all her doubts and worries.

A knock at the door woke her up from the shadows that were her thoughts, Hayate's barks telling her to hurry and open it. "Calm down Hayate, I'm going." She told him, catching some candies and opening the door.

"Trick or Treat!!!?" The person standing at the porch asked.

Riza's face went pale and her expression of disbelief was priceless, and if Roy wasn't so damn worried about what he was going to do he certainly would have teased her about it.

"Colonel ………Sir?...What are you….?"

"May I come in lieutenant?" He interrupted her.

Riza stepped back and let Roy in, closing the door after him and supporting her back against it. Roy walked around her tiny house stopping to look at the witches, lollypops, and pumpkin chocolates, smiling he bent down and scratch Hayate's ears conscious that her eyes were following all his movements, noticing that he wouldn't break the silence Riza asked, "Shouldn't you be at the party … sir?" A concerned and nervous tone in her voice 'Good, all I needed is to show him I'm nervous, damn! Why does he affect me like this?'

"Actually, I should." Roy answered, noticing the concern in her face he add quickly "Don't worry nothing happened, I just realized something that I forgot to tell you." He smiled.

The silence spread over the room again, Riza wanted to ask him what he wanted to say that couldn't wait until the morning but another question kept bothering her and she couldn't avoid it, 'Where was his date?' A silly questions for sure, but suddenly she was curios about it.

Roy seemed to read her mind and said, "Jane stayed at the party," he chuckled. "She told me I should leave if I was gonna stay with that look of I'd-rather-be-somewhere-else the whole evening" Roy smiled at her, his onyx eyes sparkling "I took the offer immediately."

"Oh …I see, I'm sorry for you sir." Riza giggled.

Again silence fell upon them, an awkward one this time, Roy was nervous, it was like the thousandth time he ran his hand through his black hair, 'God, I shouldn't be nervous, I've been practicing this the whole evening, it's not like a big surprise what I'm gonna say I'm pretty sure she knows, but still; I'm freaking out, it's not like she would shoot me and kick me out. I know the answer already, what I'm gonna say will just make it more …real?…Physical? …No ..Damn! It isn't time to think about this… I really could use a drink right now…'

He almost jumped when she broke the silence again, "Sir…may I ask you what you wanted to tell me?" 'He is so nervous, what in the world could he want to tell me …no way ... it can't be that…he knows we can't …'

That was the spark Roy needed to speak it out loud: "Lieutenant ….no…Riza-" she was surprised it's been years since the last time he called her by her first name "–tonight at the party, I couldn't stop thinking about you, when you left the office today I could see in your eyes how sad you were!" It was true…no one noticed but Roy knew this woman like the palm of his hand, she could use how many masks she wanted and he would still be able to see through all of them.

** I should have know better with a girl like you****  
****That I would love everything that you do****  
****And I do, hey hey, and I do**

"And I saw how stupid I was being," he came closer to her, she was frozen, speechless, all Riza could do was listen to him, he caressed her golden hair, "who knows how long it's gonna take until I reach my goal …our goal? It could take years ... decades probably…and you … I know that you would wait for me…so as I would wait for you too as we've been doing for God knows how long, but it isn't right…We shouldn't wait for something that may never come…hurting each other with lies…hiding feelings that we are not supposed to hide….…."

"Roy….." She caught his hand between hers "Don't ….You know we can't …"

"Who said so? The military?….We've been devoting our lives to them …but they don't have the right to say who I should love and who I should not.. And now at this moment, the person I love...It's you." Roy embraced her whispering on her ear. "And it's been you for years... And it will be you forever." She hugged him tightly, she wasn't an emotional person but she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Let's try Riza…please," and then he kissed her, his lips touching her lightly at the beginning, a sweet kiss that both waited for, for so long, she kissed him back, a mixture of happiness, passion, worries, desire, Roy deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers while he held her in his arms securely.

** I never realized what a kiss could be,****  
****This could only happen to me****  
****Can't you see, can't you see?****  
****That when I tell you that I love you , oh****  
****You're gonna say love, love me too**

They broke the kiss for air, both thinking of what just happened, trying to feel each other's warmth, trying to stay embraced like that forever.

"Riza ….I promise you, when all this is over, when we don't have to hide anymore, I'll date you, live with you, marry you…whatever you want me to do…I just want to be forever with you."

"Roy….I love you …I promised once, I keep this promise, I'll always be with you…always."

And then she stared deep in his onyx eyes, drowning in them, 'Our life won't get any easier from now on, we will have to be extra careful.' Riza thought, but suddenly the weights she carried for all these years, they got lighter. The worries didn't hurt so much, because she has someone to share them with…she really has someone…And she was happy. More happy than she ever felt in her life….She kissed him again, and they stayed there, kissing each other, the bell rang, the kids knocked on the door, but both of them didn't hear a thing…

** And when I ask you to be mine,****  
****You're gonna say you love me too****  
****So, oh, I should have realized a lot of things before,****  
****If this is love you've got to give more,****  
****Give more, hey hey, give more.**

After what seems like several minutes Roy broke the kiss and said to her "You never answered my question."

Riza looked confused when she asked "I thought I made the answer very clear?"

"Oh, that's not the one I'm asking about" he smile in a very mysterious way.

"…What question them?" She looked puzzled.

"Trick or treat????" And he gave her a malicious laugh.

She couldn't help but snort, before stroking his hair and whispering in his ear on a seductive way "I'm tired of candies….I think I will pick the trick."  
"Ha….that's what I thought" and with his so famous smirk he caught her up and turned in the direction her bedroom.

After this, Halloween started to be Riza's favorite day of the year.

** That when I tell you that I love you, oh****  
****You're gonna say you love me too, oh****  
****You love me too****  
****You love me too**

**A/N:** hi I'm back again …just to tell you that the lyric of the song isn't complete, I just borrowed some parts of it!!! and please R&R , I will appreciate all kinds of comments, critics, complements , tricks, treats , everything you wanna say !!! And well **HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE!!!! **Thanks for reading my fic!!! Bye

10/31/2006


End file.
